


Tom and Violet drabble

by Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Photos, Teasing, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind/pseuds/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought about keeping this as part of a chapter, but I can't wait, so you all will just have to have it as a drabble. Part of the TAOLY fiction (Which will be updated A.S.A.P) Also, you'll have to forgive me for any mistakes because this is un-betad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tom and Violet drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about keeping this as part of a chapter, but I can't wait, so you all will just have to have it as a drabble. Part of the TAOLY fiction (Which will be updated A.S.A.P) Also, you'll have to forgive me for any mistakes because this is un-betad.

It was obvious for Violet to have a fantastic camera; she loved photography and took it very seriously.  
  
"Tom, put that thing away," ordered Violet when she saw him pick up the camera. "I'm not even wearing any makeup."  
  
"Trust me, darling, you look gorgeous," answered Tom from behind the lens. He carefully adjusted it so that it could focus in on Violet's face. She looked divine in the sunlight, as she sat on the bench next to the window. No makeup, unkempt hair, wearing noting but a robe. Even if he was given all the money in the world, he would not trade it for this moment.  
  
 _Snap, snap._  
  
"Tom, stop it!" she exclaimed in a half giggle, putting her hand in front of the camera lens.  
  
"Just a few more, Vi. Can you at least give me one smile?"  
  
Violet smiled in submission. "Only because you've asked so nicely."  
  
 _Snap, snap._  
  
"There is no way you could look better."  
  
"Well..." she trailed off, tracing her fingers on the robe. "I could take the robe off."  
  
A wicked grin played on Tom's lips. "Yes. For art."  
  
Slowly, Violet slid her robes down, exposing her shoulder blades. They were her favorite part of her body, mostly because she loved seeing them on other people. Violet was always tempted to nibble on them whenever she saw them.  
  
"That's nice, but it should be just a little lower," he winked.  
  
"You men and your fixation with our chests," she retorted. She mock- shivered, "sorry, Cheekbones. I'm afraid it's too cold for any of that.  
  
Grin intact, Tom left the camera on the bed and sat beside her on the windowsill, wrapping his lithe arms around her. He traced her jawline with noisy kisses, working his way up to her ear. Gently, his long fingers traced the swell of her chest underneath the robe.  
  
"Tom," she giggled. "my boobs."  
  
"Those are my fingers," he stated simply with a shrug.  
  
She looked back, rolling her eyes. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Wicked woman," he growled, sucking my earlobe.  
  
"Horny man," she replied. "Glad we finally got that settled."  
  
His fingers traced inwards, teasing her skin ever so slightly. It was then he realized how much he had missed her skin which tingled at his touch.  
  
Turning back, Violet cupped his face with one hand. Using her thumb, she stroked his lips, feeling a small smile. As her fingers got closer, he took her hand and kissed it, sucking slowly on the tips of her fingers.  
  
"I should have ran after you," Tom murmured. "The night you left, I should have told you to stay."  
  
"We needed to be away from each other and figure a few things out."  
  
"What did you figure out, Vi?"  
  
"I figured out that even when I'm with other guys, I'll still call out your name when we're in bed together."  
  
"Well then," Tom sighed, supporting her legs to pick her up. "why don't you and I just sleep together?"  
  
Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his head. Tom turned around and gently lowered Violet down. She smiled as she watched him loosen her robes and kiss her arms.  With a swat of her hand,  she covered herself with the sheets.  
  
"Hey mister, you better level the playing field before you get any action."

"As you wish," he smirked.


End file.
